1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for storing digitally printable security features used in the creation of secure documents and, more particularly, to a system and method for storing incomplete portions of digitally printable security features (used in the creation of secure documents) on different devices/systems, and for merging the incomplete portions to form a fully formed complete security feature for printing by a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security documents are used across a diverse marketplace to deter fraud, counterfeiting and theft. In most cases, the security documents are pre-printed on media. The pre-printed media must be stored in a secure location so that counterfeiters and thieves are not able to obtain the secure media which would allow them to freely print fraudulent documents.
Security printing relates to the practice of manufacturing media substrate with certain security indicia/features/patterns to prevent forgery and counterfeiting of security documents such as passports, checks, and prescription pads. As should be understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, security printing can include, for example, the inclusion of watermarks, UV coatings, security fibers, microprinting, holograms, phosphorescent inks, and pantographs (e.g., “void”) etc. in the manufacture of the media substrate.
There are digital printers that can print these secure features on demand on standard media. The advantage of these printers is that standard media does not have to be secured from theft as the secure documents can be created on demand. However, the digital printer must be set up with features/methods that disable printing of these secure features if a thief were to steal the printer.
Description of the Related Art Section Disclaimer: To the extent that specific patents/publications/products are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section or elsewhere in this Application, these discussions should not be taken as an admission that the discussed patents/publications/products are prior art for patent law purposes. For example, some or all of the discussed patents/publications/products may not be sufficiently early in time, may not reflect subject matter developed early enough in time and/or may not be sufficiently enabling so as to amount to prior art for patent law purposes. To the extent that specific patents/publications/products are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section and/or throughout the application, the descriptions/disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated by reference into this document in their respective entirety(ies).